Second is the Best
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: Another look at the series. Satodai. Contains spoilers, seeing the series or reading the whole series would probably be best. PG 13 because I'm scared of underrating stories.


**Second Is the Best…**

"Riku-san! Look out!"

I looked up in surprise and saw a falling Niwa Daisuke. That baka is just too caring. I wouldn't risk his life for the life of that twin. And I would throw Risa out a window the first chance I get. But of course, this was Niwa. He wouldn't hurt anyone…except me. But that's a different case; he doesn't know he's hurting me. But every day that I'm around him, it hurts me.

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time. Without even thinking, I move to save Niwa from breaking his own neck. Holding out my arms to catch him, he flies into me. I grasp the railing with my right hand to keep us from falling down the stairs. When he opens his eyes, he realizes what happened. He blushes as he notices that he's rather close to me…but it's nice.

I have no chance with this boy. I know it. I relish in his warmth for a couple of seconds. Pushing him off of me is quite possibly the hardest thing I have ever had to do. As I continue up the stairs, I'm tortured by the sounds of him talking to one of the Harada twins. Does it matter which one it was?

When life throws me lemons, it makes sure the lemon juice lands in all my wounds.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I feel something collide into me, knocking me over. I look under me and see red. It was Niwa. Of course it was him, it's ALWAYS him. It's like he climbs out of my thoughts into the physical world. I'm pretty sure that's how he gets around to places.

"Gomen ne Hiwatari-kun! Let me help you."

Every fiber of my being is screaming to say no, to get him away from the danger of myself and to get myself away from the pain of being with him. See, that's the good thing about being human, your instincts are always looking out for your best interests. But there's always a downside. Your feelings over ride those instincts. My proof of that? I agreed to let Niwa help me carry things to the gym's basement.

We walked along in silence. I'm always quiet, but Niwa isn't. I guess that Niwa is always afraid around me. With good reason. I'm a Hikari, I have to capture him. I was leading him right into a trap, and he was following me.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hiwatari-kun! We're stuck!"

Of course we're stuck my dear boy. That was my plan. But it's a good thing you don't know that. I want more than anything for him to trust me. But he can't, not while…He's inside of me. Not when He's threatening to leap out of my body to destroy anything that becomes precious to me.

I turn away from my thoughts to see Niwa trying desperately to get out of this room. He's so optimistic. But it's cute. It's one of his endearing qualities.

"Maybe if Dark-san were here, then he'd be able to get us out."

Niwa's eyes get even bigger. I couldn't stop the bitterness from leaking into my voice. It wasn't fair. Why wasn't he with me?

'Hikaaaari-sama.' My eyes narrow. I know that voice, he's always there.

'What?' I bark out in my mind. He may be in my body, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to him.

'What do you think of Dark's tamer?' What is he trying to get at?

'He's Niwa. Nothing more nothing less.'

'You can't hide anything from me, Hikari-sama.'

With those words, he pushes at my conscious being, trying to break free of the bonds I set on him. I struggle as hard as I can against him. He will not harm Niwa.

'Why do you come out now?'

'You can't hide your feelings for him from me Hikari-sama. You know how it works. When you care for something, I get to come out. So STAY OUT OF MY WAY.'

He pushes at my conscious again, and I just barely manage to stop him. But it's too late; I'm drained of energy for the moment. I collapse against Niwa-kun.

"Hiwatari-kun! Daijoubu?!"

I chuckle inside at his concerned words. Would he be concerned if he knew that I was the one that was supposed to destroy him? Would he laugh if he knew my true feelings? But at least he's concerned.

"Sa-samui…" 'cold.'

I push myself away from him. I have to get away from him. He brings nothing but pain to me. A constant reminder that I was born to destroy the one thing that I love. I prop myself up against the wall and look at the ceiling. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. But as soon as I feel Daisuke sidle up to me and wrap his arms around me for warmth, I knew it wasn't a mistake. It was worth this pain…Just to feel his warmth.

I watch as the thermometer pathetically drops a couple more degrees.

"Ne, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here? You graduated already, didn't you?"

I bang my head against the wall slightly. What was I going to say? That I did it so that I could be close to what I was supposed to destroy? That I didn't leave because I couldn't bear to leave him?

"I guess I wanted to…know what it's like to be normal."

That was close enough to the truth…no it wasn't. But I want to be normal. I want to be able to have a boyfriend, girlfriend, or whatever.

"I'm glad you're here."

I just shoot a glance at him; he's not looking at me, thankfully. There's nothing to say to that. That's when I realize, he's too close. How could I have been such a fool?! Being this close to Daisuke, of COURSE Krad's going to come out. K'so…

I push Daisuke away from me harshly, almost regretting it when he lands hard on the floor. He looks up at me in disbelief.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun? Did I…Did I do something?"

"I don't need any friends! Least of all, I don't need you to be my friend!" My heart shatters as I blatantly lie to the one person that accepts me as a human, not a statue. My heart shatters even more when I see his face. But then I remembered, this is for the best. I will destroy him if I'm near him.

"Hiwatari-kun…What did I do?"

I was amazed, he didn't know…it didn't even cross his mind that I would be his destroyer. That was a flattering thought. But even so…

"You…you don't know?" At his blank face, I realized he really didn't know.

"Kimi to boku wa-" 'You and I are-'

As soon as I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I knew that it was too late. Daisuke could do nothing but watch as I transformed into his hunter.

I don't remember anything from then. I can only remember stopping Krad from doing something. The rest…I don't even know if there is a rest. I hope Daisuke's okay.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I couldn't stay away. I told Daisuke that I would be leaving him, I saw him watching as my car pulled away, and I had moped around my mansion for days. Yet, here I am, in my seat, watching his every move. Our chase is on.

I hate this. I hate him. No, I hate what he makes me do…I love him. Well, like in an extreme manner.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ah…to play the part of his lover…that's just great. I think that the fates must be laughing at me. Just to torment me. And even more, here I am, playing his lover, dressed as Dark. As if that isn't weird enough. You know what they say, become what you hate. Literally. That's not fitting, I don't hate the thief…I'm just his hunter. So the hunter now becomes the hunted makes more sense.

Strangely enough, I know something is coming. I can sense it. This foreboding sense. It's not pleasant. Something's going to happen, I know it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

I…have NO idea what's going on. Why did he save me? I can do nothing but stare up at him, his crying face. He's yelling words at me, words that didn't have any meaning to me until he said them.

"You have to live! If you live, then we can meet again! You can meet someone that loves you!"

I never had a will to live. I'm cursed, why should I live this cursed life? But he saved me. He saved my life. He gave meaning to my life, and he saved it. I owe everything to him, yet he doesn't see me, doesn't seem to care. But here he is, sitting on top of me after saving my life. Perhaps I misjudged his feelings.

"Why…me?" I can't help it as tears start streaming down my face, blending with his tears that have landed on my face. I smile up at him, feeling my muscles protest in pain.

"Thank you…for everything."

He smiles back at me.

I reach up and pull him down to myself. I hold him in my arms and vow to never leave him again. I never want to make him cry again. I will always protect you, Daisuke.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It's ironic that I just vowed to protect him, yet here I am, leaning on him. If I weren't hurt, I wouldn't have to use him as my human crutch. I hate being dependent on him. I know he'll just let me fall. But I'm still dependent on him. I need his smile, his voice, his presence, and his light…

And I was right, he did let me fall. I turn my head as Riku starts approaching. I know I can't handle that. I see Risa looking at me, so I hesitantly smile. Maybe she's not that bad.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

I was wrong. She is that bad. After spending two minutes with her, I realized that I would never get over the urge to throw her out the window. Apparently the Harada twins aren't as great as everyone thought, because Daisuke and Riku broke up faster than people had predicted.

When Daisuke came to me for help, I would have loved to say good riddance, but I'm sure that would not have gone over smoothly. So I just let him cry on my shoulder. How can you feel someone's pain when you're jumping for joy? But no matter the circumstances, I will always be there for him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Niwa-kun, watch out!"

I round the corner and look up to see Daisuke about to fall down the stairs…again. I make a running leap…again, and I manage to catch him…again. Like always.

This time, though, he doesn't manage to break my glasses. I stopped wearing them. I didn't need them anyway. I see him open his eyes as he realizes where he is. He blushes, and that's when I can't take it anymore. I lean forward and whisper, "I will always catch you when you fall." I plant a small kiss on his temple.

His face is the perfect picture of shock. And then, my face changes to match his. He had smiled back at me.

Looking around, I see hordes of fan girls, maybe even the Harada twins, pointing and whispering. I don't hesitate to pick up Daisuke and carry him to an empty classroom. I set him down on a desk then lock the door and pull the blinds down. No need for prying eyes.

I turn back and walk towards him. He smiles at me, again. I stop briefly, wondering what in the hell I am about to do. But when I see his smile, you gotta figure that he won't completely reject me if he didn't already slap me. I pull a chair in front of him and sit down in front of him.

"Hi." I am such a lame ass. But honestly, is there anything else to say?

He leans forward, placing his elbows on his thighs, and smiles at me again…taunting me. "Tell me, Hiwatari-kun."

"Tell you what?"

"You're not the only great detective here. You want to tell me something, it's written all over your face. Is anything wrong?"

'No…everything's just so right, right now.' "No, everything's fine."

"You do know that you can tell me, right?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well…you can. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I will always catch you when you fall."

He leans in and kisses my temple, exactly like I had done to him. Except that he had to lean over quite a bit, so, knowing Daisuke's clumsiness, I stood up and lifted him from the desk and placed him on my lap. Now he can't fall, because I'm here.

He blushes, of course. He blushes oh so very often, but that's fine with me. I look at him, so close yet so far. There's nothing wrong with a kiss on the temple between friends, so I still don't know whether he likes me or not. I mean, there is the fact that he's still sitting on my lap, but friends do that too. I have to know.

I clear my throat and will my voice to stop shaking. "Niwa,"

"Daisuke."

"Niwa, what…what do you think of me?"

"You…are cold to people, stubborn, and have a one track mind."

I feel my stomach drop down into my knees. I knew it. I move to push him off of me, but he squawks and hangs on. Next thing I know, I'm right on top of him. Looking down at him, I see red again. How dare he do this to me? I get up and head for the door. I almost made it, but he WAS trained as a thief. I didn't even notice that he had used his tie to keep me from walking until I almost fell over from trying to walk against him. I guess I was so stubborn that he had no other choice.

"Why…did you do that…What do you want from me? Haven't you done enough?"

"Well, you wouldn't listen to me when I told you to stop."

"Let me go, Niwa."

"No."

"Let…me…go…Niwa."

"Listen to me first!"

"Let me go right now Niwa! Damnit! Haven't you hurt me enough? Or do you just need me to stay around so that you can hurt me some more? Or are you really that oblivious that you didn't notice?"

"You…detective, are not so good at reading people."

I stare at him, disbelieving. He really knew how to rub salt in the wound.

"I'm leaving." I try to walk away again, but he tugs on the tie that's still around my waist.

"Listen to me, Satoshi!"

"You do not deserve to call me by my given name, Niwa." I growl out. How is it possible? How is it possible to want to throw someone into a wall and to hold them in your arms forever at the same time?

"You are not leaving until you listen to what I have to say."

I snort. "Try and stop me."

I had barely gotten the words out before I found myself tied to a chair. But maybe Daisuke isn't such a good thief, all my limbs were free. I was only tied to the chair by my hips. I started to get up, but he plonked himself onto my lap again. I looked to the side, looking at all the _marvelous_ and _fascinating_ writings of the students.

"I can't force you to look at me…"

Damn right you can't.

"But I can stay here and make sure you don't get up until you listen to what I have to say. You are cold to people, stubborn, and have a one track mind.

I grit my teeth.

"But…that's what I like in you. Even though you are cold to people, you're not really cold. Don't even try to say that you're cold to people because you just don't like them. I know it's because of Krad. But even though you tried to seem cold, you've failed. I've never seen you as cold. Would I let a cold person be my crutch? Would I let a cold person be the only thing in my life I can't live without?"

"Are you confusing me with Riku? Because quite honestly, we finished playing the parts of lovers awhile ago."

"Damnit Satoshi! What are you so angry at?!"

I turn to see if it was really him that had uttered that curse. Sure enough, it was him. He was breathing slightly harder than normal. He looked delectable, but that wouldn't change things.

"What am I so angry at? You! Yes, that's right…You! Ever since I've known you, you've been a problem of mine! You're the reason I have this curse! Because you are a thief! You have stolen everything from me! You stole my life! I can't even function without you! I can't get you out of my thoughts! I can't be normal now! Why? Because of you! You've stolen everything from me! You've even stolen my heart!"

He looks a little shocked, and I can't say I blame him. I would probably be scared too. And what does he do? He laughs. He laughs and laughs. I can't find the strength to stop him from reaching up and pulling my hair from my eyes.

He tugs on my hair a bit to make me look up. Then he looks straight into my eyes and says, "You, detective, are not so great after all. You're as observant as I thought when it concerns yourself. You have stolen _my_ life and _my_ heart. You are constantly plaguing _my_ thoughts and _my_ dreams. So maybe you hate in me what you hate in yourself."

I don't even bother to avoid his lips. Would I want to? He kisses me with as much passion as I kiss him. I guess he's wanted this too. Maybe he's right, I'm not observant when it comes to me. I draw back and rest my forehead on his, eyes still closed. I allow myself to catch my breath, and it sounds like he's doing the same thing. I open my eyes and gaze into his. As he opens his eyes and looks back at me, I feel my breath hitch in my throat.

I smile at him. "I've finally caught you."

He leans in closer, "So you have."

We ignore the knocks on the door and lose ourselves in our own world. I caught him when he fell, like always. And he caught me when I fell.


End file.
